


Approval

by Anglachel54



Series: GoT Ficlet Dump [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, F/M, Father!Sandor, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor catches someone's eye and he, of course, asks Arya for her opinion.<br/>{AU, Slightly-Older!Arya, Short Drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wanted a Sandor-adopts-Arya drabble at 2am...and here it is.  
> Haphazard notes:  
> -aged-up Arya  
> -adopted by Sandor  
> -completely AU  
> -probably travel a lot due to being sellswords  
> -Arya is totally bi, Sandor is accepting  
> -they're both each other's wingmans

They had stopped at an inn for the night (much to Arya’s relief) and Sandor had promptly begun drinking with the locals. After only a few ales, many of the men were already drunk and had begun to get chummy with the Hound whilst cat-calling to the whores visiting from the nearby brothel. The drunk next to him suddenly nudged Sandor playfully.

"That one keeps glancing at you." The man grinned toothily making the rest join in laughing.  
  
{The whore that glanced his way was a pretty thing...All red hair and pouty lips.}  
  
Sandor only grunted into his drink although he was interested and before he busted some of the drunk’s skulls from their excessive japing, he thankfully sighted Arya. She was heading from the kitchens to the stairs leading to her room with a steaming mug in her hand.  
"Pup!"   
  
Arya paused mid-sip at his call and walked over to him. She nodded to the others (and glared at the leery perverts) before quirking an inquisitive brow at Sandor. "What?"

  
"What do you think of her?" He murmured.

  
"Which one?" She asked, her eyes roving over the women in the direction he was glancing. "The one with the stray eye or the old one?"

  
The table burst out into raucous laughter and Sandor nudged his smirking child. "You know which one, cheeky pup."  
  
Arya just chuckled and turned an appraising gaze on the other woman. A slow smile crossed her face when she caught the other's eye and the whore shot her a sultry look. In response, Arya winked flirtatiously making the woman laugh delightedly as she turned away much to the slacked-jaw surprise of the men.  
  
"I think she likes me better." Arya smirked.

  
The Hound gave her a deadpan look. "Can't yer old man get a little something?"

 **  
**"Very well, I'll let you have this one," Arya hummed thoughtfully before smiling wickedly as the whore in question coincidentally adjusted her dress, "She's got great tits."

  
"That's all the encouragement I need." The hound grinned and ruffled Arya's hair as he made his way over to the woman.  
  
The table watched as the Hound spoke to the whore, and her vivacious grin in response to his words. It wasn't long until Sandor soon sent his daughter a subtle thumbs up as he was led away to a set of rooms already set aside for couples.

Arya only shook her head fondly before continuing on her way, all the while thanking the Gods that she had her own room. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -This is completely AU so I don't know how Sandor adopted Arya. He could've found her after she ran away for some reason or during their time on the run, Sandor was just like- fuck it. This is my kid now. I've kept her alive for this long-it's like I gave birth to her myself. (LOOOL) And Arya was ok with it...eventually. She totally gave him shit in the beginning though.
> 
> -Even Sandor knows that young adults need their own space. That's why Arya always get her own room.
> 
> -Sandor is totally accepting of Arya's sexual orientation. He couldn't care less if Arya brought home a woman or a man or even an Unsullied.....as long as they keep it down and Arya drinks moontea.
> 
> -Always gotta have representation for everyone. This is for my bisexual peeps~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed another random drabble!


End file.
